Un regalo en este día
by Eliot Ivanov
Summary: Un regalo estropeado, un lugar al cual llegar y un saludo que entregar... OOQ


1.-007 y toda la saga de James Bond (Películas y sus novelas originales ni similares)no me pertenecen

2.- Esto lo hago por simple amor a los personajes

3.- No tengo conocimiento de la fecha de Cumpleaños de Q, ni su edad, ni los datos mas personales, pero me figuro en un escenario hipotético según los datos que acá dejo.

4.- Es bastante corto puesto que fue un gusto que me dí de un par de minutos, no creo que alcancé ni para Oneshot

5.- Espero os guste…

_**Un regalo en este día... **_

Suspira cansado cuando puede ya por fin sentir que la misión ha sido cumplida con éxito, que han rescatado los prototipos de prueba de aquella arma biológica, y que se encuentran ya en manos de los encargados en M16 para ponerla en resguardo y seguridad completa de la reina.

Ahora que su vida está a salvo, que puede tomarse los segundos y minutos para dejar de ser un agente y ser una persona normal, es que recuerda que, su regalo se ha roto en miles de pedazos por una bala que intentaba buscar su muerte.

El regalo para _**el**_ fue el que le salvó la vida, pero al mismo tiempo se ha quedado sin algún presente para llevarle.

Siempre llegaba hasta el con las manos vacías (Considerando que, tampoco traía las armas entregadas de regreso, nunca llegaba con los prototipos altamente sofisticados que se le hacían entrega para las misiones con la cláusula intrínseca de regresarlos en las mejores condiciones).

Pensó en que, como siempre debía de mirar su presente, sus manos y entender que su vida estaba en un cause sin rumbo, que, siempre llegaría con las manos vacías hasta la base secreta, con solo un conjunto de heridas, papeleo que llenar y más memorias de muertes y perdidas en su memoria.

Cuando el aire frio golpeo su rostro, fue que entendió que Londres le pedía reaccionar y dar los pasos necesarios hasta el, Q aún seguía peleando con los bolsillos de su abrigo buscando las llaves, quizás, se imaginó James, pensando en crear una aplicación que enlace la retina de sus ojos con un visor en la puerta, camuflado para que no pudiera ser detectado ni clonado, mucho menos interferido…

Diablos, comenzaba a pensar como ese niño…

Los pasos fueron certeros y a su lado, metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su abrigo para sacar las llaves – Siempre olvidas donde las dejas….-Q lo observó y frunció su ceño como si encontrara en esas palabras, ofensa alguna- Bolsillo izquierdo, siempre las dejas allí

\- Crearé un detector de retina con implantes de reconocimiento de voz para no tener que recordar, donde las dejé-James casi pudo imaginarse su propia expresión cuando escuchó al menor y su situación mental se retrató gráficamente con las palabras del Máster- ¿Qué?

Los brazos de James rodearon la cintura del menor desde su espalda, con la fuerza como si él fuera su misión imposible a proteger, su reina en peligro y su oxigeno escapándosele de la vida.

Q no pudo evitar aquel gesto, siempre había pensado que asumir que algún día ya no podría sentir aquellas muestras de afectos le hacían ser respetuoso de recibirlos, de tomarlos como la firma de agradecimiento por regresar con vida y tenerlo una vez más con él, tener a Bond nuevamente en su espacio personal invadiéndolo con su autorización muda.

\- Feliz Cumpleaños Q…-el menor se mordió los labios, abriendo la puerta con la llave y, llevando una de sus manos a posarlas sobre el agarre que el agente secreto hacía a su cuerpo.

\- Se supone que mi información personal es un secreto casi de estado…

\- Se supone que soy tu pareja, y como tal, quiero saber hasta cuando cumples los 25… aunque no estoy seguro si en verdad tienes esa edad, o más, o menos, o ya encontraste el elixir de la vida eterna… -besó su cuello, dando un par de pasos dentro de la casa del menor, sacando de su bolsillo aquel estropeado reloj de pulsera con su letra representativa que tenía por nombre, como fondo de este. Artículo que había servido de intermediario a la bala que amenazó con quitarle más momentos con el Quatermaster- Quedó así por cumpla de la última misión

El menor tomó el presente en sus manos y, giró levemente su rostro para ver al mayor y, regalarle la sonrisa más sincera y emotiva que todo ese momento le pudo dar.

\- Gracias por el regalo más estropeado que pudieron haberme dado… -No era aquel presente lo que hacía ese día, un excelente cumpleaños…

Era ver a James con vida, ese era su mejor regalo de cumpleaños...


End file.
